Question: First consider the expression for: $-6$ plus the quantity of $-2$ times $x$ Now select the answer that matches the following: Take the product of $-9$ and that expression and then add $3$.
Let's break this problem into smaller and easier pieces. What is the quantity of $-2$ times $x$ $-2 \times x = \color{orange}{-2x}$ What is $-6$ plus $-2x$ $-2x$ $ - 6$ What is the product of $-9$ times that expression $-9 \times (-2x - 6) = \color{orange}{-9(-2x-6)}$ What does adding $3$ to $\color{orange}{-9(-2x-6)}$ do? $-9(-2x-6)$ $ + 3$ So the entire expression we're considering can be written as $-9(-2x-6)+3$.